


Celebrity Posters

by JennyMNZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just a few posters. It's not like someone would find them and make things really weird... Hopefully.</p>
<p>Written for Ladrien June, day 02 - Awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Posters

What is this?"

Her voice was a little squeaky, as if she was embarrassed or just being shy (what was a little unlikely to him, due to their previous encounters on his bedroom) and at first he didn't understand why she sounded so surprised. They were lying and talking on his bed until silence started to settle between them, and Adrien was beginning to fall asleep, mind not properly working, so it took a time for him to grasp what she meant.

He followed her gaze with his tired eyes, rolling on his back, and blinked slowly at his wall, trying to understand what was so odd about it. Nothing felt different to him, everything on the place he attached: his mother's photograph, a copy of his to-do list, his Ladybug's posters and a picture he had taken with his classmates.

Wait.

_His Ladybug's posters!_

He jerked to a sitting position, tiredness instantly leaving his body as he turned to the red spotted heroine laid behind him, a small smile on her lips.

"I can explain." he tried to articulate his excuses in a way that it wouldn't sound like he had a sanctuary on his bedroom for Paris famous hero "I just… I didn't have any pictures of you, so… Well, I didn't mean for you to see this. Or anyone else to see this. Not that it's a secret, it's on my wall after all, even if it's a strategical place to not be seen. I mean, because it's just a little uncommon, you know? I was just thinking… I wasn't thinking." he looked down to his not-exactly-girlfriend's blue eyes, a soft shade of pink spreading under her mask, and he prayed for the heavens that she wouldn't think he was a creep or a stalker or anything like that and then leave him for good.

God, he would break apart if she did.

He sighed and she giggled nervously.

"Well, it's always good to meet a fan." She tried to joke as she sit up on his bed.

"Oh no, it's not like that at all!" He raised his hands in defense "I just… I hanged them there before you started to visit. You know I always admired you and stuff and I never got the chance to take a picture with you before, so I had to improvise. I was going to take them down, you know, but I never had the time. And besides, I like to look at them before I sleep."

She took a sharp breath, cheeks now in a deep shade of red, and he realized his mistake a little too late.

"Oh, no! I didn't… I didn't mean like that, I'm… I'm sorry. Is that weird? Oh my God, of course that's totally weird I probably scared you please don't leave me!"

She laughed then, amused at his ramblings, but with her face still burning.

"It's okay." she tried to control her blush and calm him down at the same time "I actually think it's sweet, really." she chuckled "And it doesn't even compare to the quantity of posters of you on my bedroom." she froze "...and you didn't have to know that."

But his mind had already went wild, as he imagined Ladybug in her civilian form, standing on her bedroom, and dozens of his posters spread all around it. He imagined her selecting them, finding them in catalogues and fashion magazines, before attaching them to her walls. He imagined her having them framed, just like his father had some on his office, and ~~fangirling~~ bragging about him every time she had her friends over. He imagined her staring at them from her bed, just as he did every night, and sighing before falling asleep.

He stood frozen for a while, even more red than Ladybug (who was already too blushed for what was considered humanly possible), and tried really hard to say something to break the tension.

He blinked.

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend Adrien actually has Ladybug's posters on his room, since he has his mom on his computer screen already...


End file.
